A conventional quick release grip is fixed on a front fork or a rear fork of a bicycle, so in operation, a pulling lever is pushed and is linearly aligned with a quick releasing shaft, and then a handlebar is rotated to drive the quick releasing shaft to force a screw nut. Thereafter, the pulling lever is pushed to retain with the quick releasing shaft at an angle, but the pulling lever is stopped by the front fork or the rear fork, it cannot therefore retain with the quick releasing shaft at the angle, and then the pulling lever is pushed and is linearly aligned with the quick releasing shaft so as to rotate the quick releasing shaft, such that the pulling lever is not stopped by the front fork or the rear fork so that it is pushed tightly to retain with the quick releasing shaft. However, the quick releasing shaft cannot retain with the pulling lever fixedly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.